Le bilan d'une vie
by Emy64
Summary: Héphaïstion se retourne pour réaliser qu'il n'a rien accompli dans sa vie. En pleine tourmente, il veut prendre une décision qui changerait définitivement sa vie, mais Alexandre n'est pas loin pour venir le rassurer. SLASH Alexandre x Héphaïstion


**Titre :** Le Bilan d'une vie

**Pairing :** Héphaïstion/Alexandre

**Disclaimars :** Les personnages cités ne m'appartiennent pas

**Genre :** slash

* * *

Alexandre courrait dans les couloirs du palais, étonnant toutes les personnes qu'il croisait, en proie à une grande panique. Il n'était pas sujet aux grandes frayeurs, et pourtant en ce moment Phobos en personne le tenait entre ses griffes. Et sa peur l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement…

La raison de cette terreur n'était pas une tentative d'assassinat sur sa personne, ni même une invasion ou une rébellion. Non, c'était bien au dessus de tout cela. Héphaïstion était introuvable depuis le matin. Jamais auparavant ce n'était arrivé. Normalement Alexandre passait dans sa chambre peu après son réveil, profitant ainsi de la chaleur de son lit et le tirant doucement de l'étreinte de Morphée. Quand le Roi avait trouvé le lit vide en se rendant dans la chambre de son ami, il avait été atrocement déçu mais avait pensé que Morphée l'avait oublié, et qu'il était donc allé marcher. Même si ce n'était jamais arrivé, ce n'était pas impossible…

Et le Roi s'était donc mis à le chercher, fouillant des coins qu'il aimait fréquenter, mais son camarade était introuvable. Alexandre avait donc abandonné l'idée de le trouver, attendant la réunion puisque Héphaïstion se devait d'être présent. Mais là encore, après une demi-heure de retard, il avait fallut se résoudre à l'évidence, son général préféré ne viendrait pas… C'est à ce moment là qu'Alexandre avait commencé à paniquer, imaginant le pire. Héphaïstion était toujours le premier dans la salle lors des réunions, et il ne s'était pas montré durant les deux heures de discutions animées…

Peu désireux d'alarmer tout le monde pour autant, certains auraient pu se féliciter de cette disparition, Alexandre poursuivit ses recherches seul. Dans cet état d'affolement, il avait beaucoup de mal à réfléchir efficacement, pourtant il parvint à lister les lieux préférés de son ami pour les vérifier à nouveau, et une tête brune finit par apparaître, presque dissimulée derrière un arbre. Soulagé, il se précipita vers son ami, agrippant le pauvre soldat interloqué par les bras, pour l'empêcher de disparaître à nouveau.

_ Par tous les Dieux ! Mais que faisais-tu Héphaïstion !? Tu as manqué le conseil et je t'ai cherché toute la journée ! Tu m'as fais si peur…

Il en coûtait au Roi de faire pareil aveu, mais c'était parfaitement intéressé. Il avait baissé la voix exprès, dévoilant toute sa fragilité presque enfantine, attendant de son ami qu'il se concentre sur lui, qu'il l'étreigne et le rassure. Alexandre aimait tant la voix d'Héphaïstion, ses bras accueillants et sa voix calme alors qu'il caressait ses cheveux… En réalité, Alexandre aimait tout de son camarade, mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire. Le Roi était bien décidé à ne pas répéter les erreurs de leurs ancêtres. Selon Aristote, l'amour sensuel de Patrocle et Achille les avait conduits à leur perte. Le Roi ne voulait pas de ça, alors il se contentait d'aimer son ami pour son esprit, son soutient, sans jamais pouvoir céder au désir qui le brûlait chaque jour un peu plus. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour une caresse intime d'Héphaïstion ? Pour un gémissement venu des limbes du plaisir…

_ Pardonne-moi mon Roi, j'ai longuement marché alors que je méditais, je n'ai pas fais attention…, expira le soldat en regardant la fontaine non loin.

Alexandre n'aimait pas du tout cette intonation. Jamais son ami ne lui avait semblé si découragé, si nostalgique, si triste… Et il ne voulait pas voir son Héphaïstion triste. Il était la lumière de son existence, sans lui tout ne serait qu'obscurité. Il avait désespérément besoin de ses sourires.

_ Cesse de m'appeler ton Roi, nous sommes bien au dessus de cela mon ami, mon compagnon. Dis-moi ce qui te perturbe tant…, lui demanda le souverain d'une voix caressante.

Alexandre espérait par ce moyen faire revenir à lui son Héphaïstion, celui qui était toujours prêt à le prendre dans ses bras et à rire avec lui, voire même de lui. Mais son ami se contenta de relever ses yeux vers lui, des yeux vides, tristes…

_ T'es-tu déjà retourné pour faire le bilan de ta vie Alexandre ? Non, certainement pas… Tout ce que tu as accompli est glorieux, ton parcours t'honore…

Le Roi savait qu'il ne lui faisait pas un reproche. Il n'y avait pas la moindre animosité dans sa voix, et Héphaïstion n'était pas quelqu'un d'envieux. Sans compter que sans lui, Alexandre n'aurait jamais pu faire la moitié de ce qu'ils avaient accomplis ensemble…

_ Quel mal te ronge mon ami ?s'inquiéta le Roi. Mon tendre Héphaïstion, confie-moi ton trouble, je t'en supplie.

La caresse qu'il prodigua sur sa joue ne parvint pas à le ramener à lui. Bien au contraire, les yeux d'Héphaïstion se firent lointains alors qu'ils se détournaient pour fixer quelque chose dans le dos d'Alexandre. Le roi avait l'impression d'être invisible pour celui qu'il aimait, et cette sensation était détestable.

_ J'ai vécu ma vie sans jamais m'arrêter pour résumer mon entreprise. Je n'ai rien accompli dans ma vie Alexandre. Je ne me suis pas marié, je n'ai pas eu d'héritier, je n'ai jamais bâti une maison, je n'ai même pas de domicile. Il n'y aura personne pour se souvenir de moi après ma mort. Mon nom n'est pas destiné à être mystifié et je n'ai jamais songé à fonder une famille. Qu'aurais-je apporté au monde par ma vie ? Quel sera le bilan quand la lumière s'éteindra sur moi ?

Bien sombres pensées… Alexandre n'aimait pas particulièrement l'idée de l'ombre d'Hadès qui planait sur son ami, il se refusait d'y penser.

_ Tu as tort mon ami, le détrompa en douceur le blond. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'a amené à ces sombres pensées mais tu fais erreur. Tu es père, plus que quiconque dans ce monde. Tu es le père des peuples grecs, macédoniens et perses, aujourd'hui rassemblés dans une glorieuse unité grâce à tes convictions inébranlables, à ton enthousiasme, à ta foi en moi et à ta bravoure au combat. Tu as autant de maisons, que nous avons de palais. Et pour ce qui est d'en construire une… Pourquoi regretter n'avoir point bâti de maison quand tu as construis de tes mains un empire ?

_ C'est faux Alexandre, rétorqua Héphaïstion ailleurs. Il s'agit là de ton ouvrage. Tu es destiné à la postérité. Ne crois pas que je te jalouse, mes ambitions sont bien plus modestes.

_ Si mon nom doit encore être prononcé des années après ma mort, le tien l'accompagnera car sans toi rien de tout cela n'aurait été possible.

C'était réellement ainsi qu'Alexandre concevait les choses. Ses succès étaient tous liés à son ami, il était impossible de ne pas l'y rattacher. Le Roi ne serait plus de ce monde sans Héphaïstion. Il aurait pu mourir tant de fois sans ses interventions et conseils, et il aurait abandonné tant d'autres sans son soutient…

Un silence assez pesant s'installa alors que les yeux tristes d'Héphaïstion fixaient la nature en mouvement. Alexandre commençait à craindre de ne pas parvenir à le raisonner. Mais s'il échouait, il savait déjà ce qu'il ferait. Soit il suivrait son ami dans un anonymat bienheureux, abandonnant son trône, soit il le ferait enfermer dans ses appartements le temps qu'il prenne du repos et recouvre ses esprits. Qu'importe la décision finale, tant que son camarade restait avec lui.

_ Même si j'acceptais de te croire, ma peine n'en serait pas moins lourde, se lança Héphaïstion presque nostalgique. Je ne recherche pas gloire et richesses. Toute ma vie j'ai poursuivi un rêve. Maintenant mes désirs ont changé. Mes besoins ont changé… J'ai besoin d'avoir quelqu'un en qui je puisse avoir parfaitement confiance…

_ N'est-ce pas ce que je suis ?s'offusqua quelques peu Alexandre.

_ C'est différent, et tu le sais bien. Je veux une personne que je puisse aimer et qui m'aimera tout autant.

Alexandre ne savait pas comment réagir devant ce rejet indirect. Peut-être que son compagnon d'arme ne le pensait pas ainsi, mais c'était tout aussi douloureux. Il décida de se défendre malgré tout, déterminé à le garder à ses côtés. Personne n'était capable d'aimer Héphaïstion autant qu'il l'aimait lui-même, et le roi n'autorisait personne à essayer !

_ Je t'aime déjà plus que quiconque !argua le fils de Zeus.

_ Ce n'est pas la même chose !grogna Héphaïstion exaspéré. Tu vas te dire que je suis superficiel et futile, mais j'ai besoin d'une relation physique et durable.

Le silence se fit, le Roi serrant les mâchoires pour ne pas laisser éclater sa colère. Ce manque de sang-froid n'aiderait sa cause, et il n'avait pas l'intention dans ce débat. Au moins il avait obtenu un semblant de réaction de la part de son ami, même si celle-ci n'était pas vraiment positive… Agacer le général était une chose difficile quand on était roi et particulièrement proche de l'individu en question, mais il l'avait quand même sorti de sa léthargie.

_ Je pourrais très bien donner des leçons aux enfants, leur apprendre à raisonner et à lutter. Ou alors apprendre à manier les outils des artisans. Je pourrais m'installer dans un village et donner un sens à mon existence, reprit le brun rempli d'un engouement assez rêveur.

_ Je sais que tu es parfaitement apte à faire tout cela, mais je refuse Héphaïstion.

Cette interdiction froissa son ami qui retourna des yeux interrogateurs vers le Roi. Mais Alexandre restait sur ses positions, une expression dure au visage. Le fils de Zeus pouvait être buté, et justement il avait décidé de l'être en cet instant.

Mais le général ne voulait pas abandonner malgré tout. Il avait besoin de donner un tournant à sa vie, de changer son existence par une décision radicale. C'était un de ces besoins qui ne s'expliquent pas mais qui devienne vitaux, impérieux. Un humain ne pouvait vivre sans air, Héphaïstion ne pouvait continuer sans changement… Aussi il laissa sortir toute sa douleur quand il s'adressa à nouveau à son ami d'enfance, désireux de le convaincre.

_ Je t'en prie Alexandre…

_ C'est non Héphaïstion. Je te sais capable de vivre ainsi, mais moi je serais bien incapable de vivre sans toi. Même si je dois te faire enfermer pour te garder à mes côtés, tu resteras près de moi.

Le soldat était dérouté. Ses pensées étaient déjà si confuses depuis la veille, depuis cette insomnie… La fatigue aidant, le discours de son roi devenait inaccessible à sa compréhension et se concentrer était si dur…

_ Je suis incapable de vivre sans toi Héphaïstion, répéta avec douceur le blond. Qu'importe combien de conseillers m'entourent, seul ton avis m'intéresse. Tu es le seul pour lequel je n'hésiterai pas à rejoindre Hadès, rien que pour te retrouver.

Le brun écoutait les mots mais ne parvenait pas à les entendre. Il devenait de plus en plus confus, s'agitant sur place alors que sa tête commençait à lui tourner. S'il avait daigné avaler quelque chose durant la journée, il n'aurait certainement pas à se plaindre de ces désagréments…

Le roi s'apercevant du malaise de son ami l'empoigna avec fermeté mais sans violence par le bras et l'amena à sa suite. Les deux hommes marchèrent en silence pendant qu'Alexandre regardait autour de lui, cherchant de quoi restaurer sommairement son aimé. Un pommier sur son passage lui donna la solution, présentant un de ses exquis fruits qui ne demandait qu'à être cueilli. Avant même qu'il ne puisse contester –en aurait-il seulement eu la force ?-, le blond fourra le fruit entre les lèvres de son camarade qui bâillait avec enthousiasme. Sous le coup de la surprise, Héphaïstion croqua dans la pomme et une perle en profita pour s'échapper, rapidement rattrapée par le pouce du roi. Après avoir brièvement profité de la sensation de la peau de son compagnon sous son doigt, Alexandre porta ce dernier à sa bouche et retint un gémissement en pensant que les lèvres de l'homme qu'il désirait devaient être tout aussi sucrées… aussi délectables…

A partir de cet instant Alexandre comprit qu'il ne garderait pas son Patrocle près de lui avec des mots. Les mots n'étaient pas toujours assez forts. Parfois mieux valaient les regards, mais Héphaïstion n'était pas en mesure d'en saisir l'intensité, l'importance et surtout la sincérité. Alors il restait les gestes. Le roi avait peur de se brûler les doigts, mais s'il ne faisait rien il perdrait son général, son aimé, et c'était hors de question.

Reprenant la main d'Héphaïstion qui mangeait paresseusement sa pomme, perdu dans un autre monde, Alexandre le guida à sa suite. Le jour tirait sa révérence, ainsi il ne croisa pas grand monde dans les couloirs menant aux appartements, le gros des activités se déroulant dans les salles de banquet, comme chaque soir… Grâce aux frivolités de ses hommes, le souverain n'eu pas besoin de relâcher son emprise sur la main de son aimé pour le mener à ses appartements, ne craignant pas de rencontrer un de ses conseillers.

Alexandre fut soulagé de parvenir enfin aux appartements de son ami d'enfance, mais s'inquiéta malgré tout de le voir assez fermé à son environnement. Le fils de Zeus craignait de ne pas parvenir à le ramener à lui, entièrement… Héphaïstion répondait quand il s'adressait à lui, mais il semblait tellement loin de lui, comme intouchable dans un monde de sombres pensées. Jamais il ne l'avait vu de la sorte, et la situation perdurait bien trop à son goût.

Sans le consulter, le Roi mena son ami sur le lit et le força à s'y installer, évitant tout de même de le brusquer. De ses mains tremblantes, le blond retira le vêtement qui le priver de la vue d'une partie de la peau de son aimé qui interpréta mal ses intentions.

_ Alexandre, je ne suis pas fatigué…, protesta faiblement Héphaïstion.

Ce mensonge fit sourire le roi malgré la situation. Son général tombait de fatigue, il aurait fallut être aveugle pour ne pas s'en apercevoir… Mais il savait qu'il ne céderait pas à Morphée tant qu'il ne serait pas apaisé et le blond avait sa petite idée sur la façon de procéder… Il priait juste Aphrodite pour que tout se passe bien.

_ Moi non plus mon tendre ami, du moins je ne le serai pas tant que je ne serai pas parfaitement rassuré. Tu ne peux même pas imaginer combien j'ai eu peur…

Le roi s'efforçait de rester calme et mesuré, baissant la voix pour instaurer une atmosphère apaisante, rassurante. Il ne s'agissait pas de forcer son délicieux éphèbe. Alexandre n'était pas de ceux qui prenaient ce qui ne leur revenait pas, sans se préoccuper d'obtenir le consentement de la personne.

Héphaïstion fronça les sourcils en voyant son roi se dévêtir, à genoux devant lui. Lorsque le souverain fut tout aussi nu qu'il l'était, celui-ci lui adressa un doux sourire en posant ses mains sur les cuisses du brun. Alexandre réajusta alors la position de son aimé avec douceur, l'installant de sorte à ce que ses mollets reposent contre le rebord du lit.

Le roi avait vu mille beautés exotiques, mais Héphaïstion les surpassait sans faire le moindre effort. Le voir nu devant lui réchauffait dangereusement le sang d'Alexandre. Cette vision dépassait son imagination, ses fantasmes… Les mains du blond s'égarèrent sur le torse musclé par la guerre de son général, palpant avidement chaque parcelle de cette peau étonnamment douce. Héphaïstion l'observait en silence, ne sachant comment réagir. Le roi aurait pu continuer de la sorte encore longtemps, mais un désir impérieux le taraudait. Il s'empara du sexe au repos de son aimé et le caressa avec dextérité, le sentant durcir peu à peu entre ses doigts.

_ Alexandre… Mais… mais que fais-tu ?hoqueta Héphaïstion pris de court.

_ Je t'offre ce dont tu as besoin mon tendre Patrocle. Je te donne mon amour, autant pour ton être que pour ton corps…, susurra le souverain.

Le fils de Zeus ne le laissa pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait et céda enfin à la tentation, ce désir qui le consumait toute la nuit durant depuis des années. Le blond posa ses lèvres sur le sexe durci de son aimé, l'honorant d'un baiser plein de dévotion. Il se fit la promesse de prendre soin des besoins physiques de son compagnon, tout comme il prenait soin de son ami dans son ensemble.

Une prière muette adressée à Aphrodite et Alexandre attaquait enfin le vif du sujet. Il lécha, mordilla, suça, baisa avec enthousiasme cette partie de l'anatomie de son amant qui était désormais à sa portée. Héphaïstion lui offrit sans pouvoir s'en empêcher les gémissements tant désirés, s'agrippant avec force à la chevelure blonde du roi. Sans pour autant négliger sa tâche souveraine, le roi essayait de profiter au mieux de la vision de ce visage déjà magnifique et pourtant sublimé par le plaisir.

Subissant une pulsion incontrôlable, ce dernier commença à se masturber avec précipitation, incapable de supporter plus longtemps la lave qui dévalait ses veines. Sans cesser ses mouvements son propre sexe, Alexandre cessa de sucer l'érection lancinante de son amant et vint mordre amoureusement l'intérieur de sa cuisse. C'était la morsure d'un amant, une marque de propriété qui l'attachait au roi bien qu'elle ne soit que temporaire. Les lèvres du Roi firent ensuite leur chemin vers les bourses de son amant, qu'il lécha avant d'en mordiller la peau fine. Cette simple pression signa la fin d'Héphaïstion, dont les reins explosèrent en une boule de chaleur alors que son orgasme le ravageait.

Alexandre fut englouti par la même vague de jouissance, mais se força tout de même à rejoindre le lit, pour profiter de la présence de son amant dans ses bras. Héphaïstion qui s'était effondré sur le dos, totalement désinhibé par cette apogée, lui sourit distraitement et caressa sa joue. Le roi eu un petit rire à le voir dans cet état second et se fit la réflexion qu'il aurait plaisir à reproduire l'expérience encore et encore… Même si son esprit n'était pas encore clair, il était bien loin de ses idées moroses. Peu à peu, son Héphaïstion lui revenait…

Mais pour le moment Alexandre ne pouvait pas s'approprier le corps de son amant. Il n'était pas encore parfaitement remis et Héphaïstion pourrait ne même pas s'apercevoir de ce qu'il passait, rêveur comme il l'était… Ou alors il reprendrait subitement conscience de ce qui arrivait et verrait là non pas un acte d'amour mais un viol… Ce n'était pas ce que le blond désirait. Alors il se contenta d'embrasser avec tendresse le torse de son aimé, récoltant quelques caresses distraites et certainement instinctives sur sa nuque. Alexandre feula pour la première fois de sa vie, découvrant des plaisirs qui titillaient le côté animal et inexploré de sa personne. Héphaïstion ne cesserait jamais de l'étonner, de l'éblouir…

Remontant le torse ciselé de son camarade d'arme en y déposant mille baisers, le Roi eu le souffle coupé lorsqu'il rencontra les yeux céruléens du brun. Des yeux sereins, des yeux habités par la tendresse et la luxure… Son Héphaïstion lui était enfin revenu, et maintenant qu'il le tenait il ne le laisserait plus lui échapper ! Ils exploraient ensemble une partie sans précédent de leur relation, ce qu'ils auraient dû faire bien longtemps avant que cette situation ne se présente…

Soulagé par ce retour à la normale, Alexandre ne pu retenir une larme d'émotion alors qu'il encadrait avec douceur et amour le visage de son aimé. Tout irait bien désormais, le sourire d'Héphaïstion le garantissait… Mais déjà les paupières du brun se faisaient lourdes. Héphaïstion était éreinté par tant de sensations fortes. Il n'avait pas dormi depuis presque un jour et Alexandre ne le ménageait pas… Mais le roi ne comptait pas le laisser se reposer si vite…

_ Ah non !s'offusqua Alexandre. Je t'interdis de céder à Morphée ! Pas avant que tu ne sois devenu complètement dépendant de moi…

Le second du Roi se força à garder les yeux ouverts, se concentrant sur le visage de son camarade. Prisonnier d'une douce torpeur, Héphaïstion enlaça tendrement son souverain, essayant de graver la chaleur de son corps dans ses chairs. Alexandre grogna quand l'effluve de son compagnon vint lui chatouiller les narines et enfouit son visage dans le creux du cou de celui-ci, respirant profondément.

Les mains du conquérant descendirent jusqu'aux fesses de son plus grand désir, sur lesquelles elles se posèrent avant de les malaxer avec application. Voulant titiller son amant, le souverain porta ses lèvres à son téton droit qu'il embrassa avec dévotion avant de le mordiller si soudainement qu'il fit sursauter Héphaïstion. Un rire secoua la poitrine du blond qui se fit pardonner en suçant gentiment le téton malmené.

Alexandre songeait à la fusion prochaine de leur corps lorsqu'une pensée désagréable vint gâcher son plaisir. Il se releva aussitôt, si brusquement qu'il en alerta son aimé.

_ Je suis désolé mon aimé, je ne pourrai pas t'éviter la douleur…

_ Tu dis cela à un soldat ?le railla gentiment son amant.

La taquinerie du brun affola le cœur d'Alexandre qui le trouvait plus radieux que jamais, ce sourire coquin et pourtant si tendre aux lèvres. Perdu dans son bonheur, le roi captura les lèvres de son vis-à-vis lors d'un baiser enflammé. Leur premier baiser…

Les lèvres s'écartèrent pour laisser les langues de découvrir voracement. Peu importait qui dominait le baiser puisque la connotation érotique était limpide. Le passage répété entre les lèvres n'était pas sans rappeler la pénétration attendue des deux hommes, mais les deux désiraient attiser leur désir avant d'y céder.

Soupirs, succions, grognements, halètements et hoquets se répandaient dans la pièce alors que les deux hommes se dévoraient mutuellement. N'importe qui, privé de sa vue, aurait dit sans hésiter qu'il y avait là deux personnes qui copulaient, pourtant ils n'en étaient qu'aux prémices...

Assez vite, les bassins se joignirent à la danse sensuelle qui se déroulait dans le lit. Héphaïstion, sans même y réfléchir, enserra la taille de son amant de ses jambes musclées, les pressant avec force. Le roi eu vite fait de gémir. Ce contact lui rappelait les luttes dont son général sortait toujours victorieux, et qui avaient été une torture pour lui depuis qu'il était en âge de nourrir quelques pensées impures. Encore plus émoustillé par ce souvenir, Alexandre pressa fermement ces cuisses qui l'avaient tant de fois dominé, ne brisant le baiser que le temps de recharger ses poumons en air.

Les érections ravivées se frottaient inlassablement l'une contre l'autre et déjà Héphaïstion gémissait. Dévoré par la curiosité et le désir, Alexandre porta son index à l'orifice de son amant, qu'il devinait inviolé. Voir le dos de son aimé s'arquer sous la caresse fut le plus douloureux des aphrodisiaques pour le roi. Il désirait prendre possession de son amant là, sur le champ, mais ne pouvait pas au risque de le blesser et de le priver du plaisir qui lui était dû…

Alexandre retira son index et reprit ses caresses avec son pouce, effectuant des cercles autour de l'orifice désiré alors qu'Héphaïstion s'accrochait désespérément à ses cheveux en gémissant avec force. Ne pouvant pas tenir plus longtemps, le roi pénétra du bout de son pouce l'antre chaud. Un grand silence se fit alors dans la chambre, inquiétant le blond qui crut avoir mal agi. Il comprit bien vite que la sensation incommodait son amant, ou du moins qu'elle ne le satisfaisait pas. Le roi en fut extrêmement déçu. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'inverser les rôles. Ce n'était pas qu'il pensait qu'être dominé par son aimé était humiliant, et il y trouverait même des avantages à voir son amant perdu corps et âme en lui, mais il préférait mener l'échange. Ainsi il pourrait être maître de la moindre des sensations de son éphèbe… lui être vital…

_ Alexandre… Alexandre, ce n'est pas… ce n'est pas…, bafouilla le brun gêné alors qu'il gigotait sous lui.

_ Pardonne-moi mon aimé, je ne pensais pas que ce te serait désagréable, s'excusa honteusement le souverain en retirant son doigt.

Héphaïstion parut sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais hésita et abandonna finalement, rougissant copieusement. Alexandre allait inverser leurs positions quand son aimé le pris de court, se penchant pour s'emparer de la vasque d'huile parfumée qui reposait sur la table de nuit. Sans oser croiser le regard de son roi, le général enduisit les doigts de sa main droite avec précipitation.

Le blond manqua de peu de défaillir lorsque son tendre Patrocle se pénétra de ses propres doigts lubrifiés, sans la moindre douceur ni retenue. Le roi était convaincu que son amant n'avait pas connu d'autres hommes avant, mais il était pourtant fort habile dans ce domaine… Les orgies auraient-elles pu lui faire acquérir des connaissances que la curiosité aurait exacerbées par l'expérimentation ?

Le pire fut encore de le voir fermer les yeux avec une expression de pur plaisir, se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas gémir à voix haute. Très vite, Héphaïstion se trouva obligé de s'accrocher à l'épaule du roi, de sa main libre, pour garder pieds. Alexandre décida alors de ne pas laisser à son aimé ce plaisir égoïste. Huilant rapidement ses doigts, il les joignit rapidement à ceux de son adorable amant, lui arrachant un cri qui n'avait absolument rien de douloureux.

Son général dégagea ses doigts pour le laisser œuvrer, peinant à ne pas succomber une seconde fois au plaisir que lui offrait son roi. Pour ne pas être le seul à recevoir tant de plaisir, Héphaïstion commença à masser l'érection largement délaissée du souverain de ses doigts encore gras. Cette fois-ci la résistance vacilla franchement. Il dû employer toutes ses forces pour ne pas pénétrer son amant jusqu'à la garde, en une poussée vigoureuse et impatiente. Il avait bien trop peur de lui faire mal…

_ Alexandre…, gémit Héphaïstion. J'ai… j'ai…

Les hoquets de plaisir du brun ne l'aidaient pas à s'exprimer. Le roi lui-même ne lui était d'aucun soutient. Trouvant son aimé adorable ainsi soumis au plaisir, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de déposer une multitude de baisers sur son cou et sa mâchoire…

N'ayant plus la force de résister plus longtemps Héphaïstion repoussa avec détermination la main de son souverain. Surpris, Alexandre croisa le regard fiévreux de son amant et comprit que le temps des préliminaires venait de prendre fin. Tout en baisant avec adoration les épaules de son aimé, le roi s'installa avec précaution entre les jambes d'Héphaïstion qui se refermèrent aussitôt sur son bassin. Pris au délicieux piège de cette étreinte, le fils de Zeus se fit douceur et patience pour pénétrer l'antre si longtemps convoité de son amant.

Il n'y avait rien de comparable… Le roi avait bien connu des femmes, et cet eunuque, Bagoas, mais rien n'avait frôlé cette sensation de plénitude, ce bonheur inégalable, cette extase délectable. C'était inégalable… Alexandre en était certain à présent : Héphaïstion était fait pour le compléter, autant spirituellement que physiquement.

Le supplice du plaisir était lourd à porter. Alexandre ne pouvait pas encore bouger pour en profiter pleinement. Son aimé était tendu, crispé à cause de la douleur de cette union charnelle. Cette constatation conforma le roi dans l'idée qu'il était son premier et il se fit la promesse d'être aussi son dernier. Personne ne pourrait plus jamais s'approprier ces chairs, elles appartenaient au souverain.

Petit à petit, au fil des baisers que le bond égarait sur le corps de son ami, ce dernier pu se détendre, jusqu'à son premier soupir d'aise. La partie la plus sensible du corps à corps pu commencer. Le fils de Zeus bougea avec une lenteur extrême, voulant s'imprégner de son amant et posséder le moindre centimètre de son antre. Mais cette lenteur n'était pas du goût d'Héphaïstion qui claqua alors vigoureusement son bassin contre celui de son homologue. La déferlante de plaisir qui suivit ce mouvement engendra de la part des deux hommes une précipitation identique. Les mouvements devinrent désordonnés, fiévreux mais toujours aimants.

Rien n'aurait put ternir ce moment… si ce n'était la fragilité irrésolue du général…

_ Tu resteras avec moi Alexandre ?s'enquit-il en ralentissant.

L'incertitude que le souverain lisait dans les yeux de son amant ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Pas qu'il l'estime moins pour ce petit moment de faiblesse, il l'aimait déraisonnablement son beau général… Mais le fils de Zeus en voulait à la terre entière, au moindre petit élément qui avait pu l'amener à douter de lui-même, lui force de la nature qui portait sur ses épaules le poids de l'empire grandissant. Ce n'était pas acceptable que le monde s'acharne sur lui, si brave et courageux. Il était temps pour le roi de mettre les choses au clair…

_ Non Héphaïstion.

Bon… Il y était quand même allé fort, peut-être même trop à en juger par l'expression blessée de son éphèbe… Ce qu'Alexandre détestait par-dessus tout, c'était bien de voir ces perles océans noyées de larmes, quand elles n'étaient pas dues au rire ou au bonheur. C'était un Héphaïstion conquérant, joueur ou victorieux que le blond voulait voir… son Héphaïstion…

Pour ne rien arranger, le silence s'était installé dans la salle, lourd, oppressant, gênant… et le blond ne savait comment le rompre. Les deux hommes se dévisageaient sans bouger, ignorant la marche à suivre. Alexandre se reprit en mains quand il vit son aimé chercher à se dégager de son corps.

_ Je vais te garder auprès de moi, t'empêcher de partir, et t'aimer encore plus déraisonnablement, se lança à toute vitesse le souverain. Je te rendrai plus heureux que tu ne l'as jamais été. Je te promets mon aimé que je te prouverai que ce bonheur que tu convoites, tu peux l'avoir ici, dans mes bras…

Pour couronner ses propos, le roi embrassa avec dévotion et amour son fidèle compagnon sur lequel la déclaration faisait forte impression. Le baiser s'enflamma rapidement et, la fougue retrouvée, Héphaïstion ne tarda pas à rouler en position dominante sans vraiment s'en apercevoir. Alexandre, qui était bien conscient de ce changement, le laissa faire avec délectation.

Lorsque la fièvre de leur copulation reprit le dessus, Héphaïstion réalisa qu'il avait fait basculer le roi en position de dominé. Il voulut rétablir la situation, gêné par l'insulte qu'il avait inconsciemment faite à son souverain, mais Alexandre l'en empêcha. Bien loin de désir reprendre la position dominante, le fils de Zeus tint avec force le corps aimé contre le sien alors qu'il se redressait en position assise et s'adossait au mur. Ses mains vinrent de suite après se poser sur le bassin solide qu'il accompagna dans ses mouvements le temps que son tendre éphèbe se reprenne. Peu après les bassins claquaient l'un contre l'autre, à la convenance du général préféré d'Alexandre. La pénétration était fougueuse mais ralentie, et les deux s'y plaisaient parfaitement.

Le fils de Zeus fut subjugué par la vision qui s'offrit à lui. Voir son amant danser avec abandon et sensualité sur son bassin était indescriptible. Son cœur aurait pu exploser d'amour en cet instant… mais pour ça il aurait fallut que le roi puisse aimer encore plus Héphaïstion qu'il ne le faisait déjà. C'était impossible : aucune âme chez les mortels et immortels n'était aimée autant que le brun par son roi.

_ C'est là qu'est ta place Héphaïstion, souffla Alexandre émerveillé.

Ce qui était la déclaration d'amour la plus cohérente et sincère que le blond aurait pu lui faire en un pareil moment devint insultante pour le général. Malgré la fièvre qui s'était emparée d'eux, le brun était encore assez lucide pour y voir un autre sens.

_ Je me refuse à être ton mignon !protesta vivement le brun en se tortillant pour se dégager.

Le refus claqua dans la pièce sereine comme une gifle retentissante. Le souverain reprit immédiatement ses esprits en voyant son aimé tenter de le fuir. Ses jambes se relevèrent alors de sorte qu'Héphaïstion soit piégé entre les cuisses et le torse du blond et ses mains se scellèrent sur ses hanches pour l'empêcher de gigoter. Ainsi entravé, le brun ne pouvait pas s'échapper et le fils de Zeus pouvait s'offrir quelques secondes pour peser ses mots avant de s'exprimer.

_ Non, tu ne comprends pas mon tendre Héphaïstion… J'ai besoin que tu me domines, j'ai besoin de t'appartenir… Ta fermeté m'empêche de faire milles erreurs, et ta douceur m'inspire ce que j'entreprends de plus glorieux. J'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie…

Tout en parlant, le roi avait resserré son emprise sur le corps de son amant, sans violence ni brusquerie, juste un besoin viscéral, une fragilité qui se découvrait. Ainsi à égalité, leurs inquiétudes s'annulaient. Ils étaient plus que jamais dépendant de l'autre en cet instant de douceur mais de vulnérabilité.

Héphaïstion fondit dans son regard sombre mais si tendre. Ses yeux lui faisaient des déclarations encore plus tendres que ses lèvres. Les mains du brun posées sur les épaules du fils de Zeus cessèrent de tenter de le repousser. A la place il enroula ses bras autour de la nuque du souverain et reposa son front contre celui de son amant. Tous deux parfaitement immobiles et silencieux, ils se dévisagèrent longuement alors que leurs cœurs et leurs respirations se calmaient, adoptant le même rythme.

Quand les mouvements de leurs bassins reprirent, ce fut sans précipitation. La fièvre, l'euphorie de la découverte, était passée. Les deux corps se mouvaient avec lenteur, qu'importe le désir qui les brûlait. Ce n'était pas un quelconque ébat, une copulation sans conséquence. Loin de là. C'était la fusion finale de deux êtres. Leurs esprits ne faisaient qu'un depuis si longtemps, désormais était venu le temps pour leurs corps. Les deux compagnons l'avaient désirée durant des années, sans vouloir se l'avouer. Ils ne pouvaient pas simplement s'accoupler avec insouciance. L'instant était précieux.

Aucun des deux ne put dire combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, en parfaite symbiose, sans jamais accélérer. La fatigue, le stress de la journée et cette passion difficilement réprimée finit par avoir raison d'Héphaïstion, qui entraina son roi dans son apogée. Morphée planant au dessus d'eux, ils furent rapidement attirés dans son royaume. Lorsque Alexandre s'endormit, il affichait un sourire serein et gardait captif son amant et ami de toujours.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Alexandre irradiait de bonne humeur alors qu'il traversait les couloirs du palais, la communiquant à chaque personne qu'il croisait. Le roi s'était levé du bon pied, après avoir passé une excellente nuit. Et que dire du délice de se réveiller en ayant dans ses bras le corps chaud et assoupi de son tendre amant ? Oui, c'était décidemment une journée qui débutait bien, et dès que le blond aurait réglé quelques petites affaires il pourrait s'employer à œuvrer pour la rendre encore meilleure…

Enfin, c'étaient ses plans. Mais son épouse, la féline et sournoise Roxanne, l'avait réclamé auprès d'elle. Pas vraiment une nouvelle réjouissante, pourtant le roi se hâta de se rendre dans ses appartements. Pas qu'il soit pressé de la voir, mais il était pressé d'en finir avec elle pour rejoindre Héphaïstion qu'il espérait retrouver assoupi quand il regagnerait la chambre qui avait accueilli leurs ébats passionnés.

Manque de chance pour le fils de Zeus, son épouse était d'une humeur massacrante et exigeait une conversation qui s'annonçait aussi longue qu'éprouvante… D'entrée de jeu, elle l'agressa avec des paroles venimeuses soufflées par la jalousie.

_ Ce qui se passe entre toi et Héphaïstion n'est pas sain, dénigra Roxanne. Envoie-le loin de toi, à la régence de quelques régions éloignées, et reprend avec sérieux ton rôle de roi.

Le visage d'Alexandre se fit dur lorsqu'il réalisa que la Perse avait osé s'immiscer dans son intimité. Ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit n'appartenait qu'aux deux amants. Roxanne n'avait pas le droit de s'en mêler… Certainement quelques pages fouineurs au service de la bougresse étaient-ils venus l'informer qu'ils avaient trouvé le souverain dans le lit de son second…

_ Héphaïstion restera ici. C'est sa place. J'ai besoin de lui, répondit le roi en s'obligeant au calme.

Son épouse tournait en rond autour de lui, tel un vautour, ce qui avait le don de l'exaspérer. Si elle pensait pouvoir intimider un guerrier par ses simagrées…

_ On n'attend pas d'un roi qu'il s'entiche de son second !s'écria-t-elle.

Ne supportant plus ses offenses et ce temps qui lui échappait –qu'il aurait pu passer près de son aimé…-, le Roi enferma avec fermeté le bras de son épouse Perse et la ramena violemment à lui. Comment pouvait-elle prétendre comprendre ce qui l'unissait à Héphaïstion ? Aucun mot n'était assez fort pour décrire ce sentiment qui animait son cœur et aurait pu lui faire braver n'importe quel danger…

_ Je ne me suis pas entiché d'Héphaïstion !rugit Alexandre. Le peuple attend du Roi qu'il offre prospérité au royaume. C'est exactement ce que je fais, et pour continuer à le faire j'ai besoin d'Héphaïstion pour me soutenir.

Inutile d'essayer de lui expliquer que le brun était bien plus qu'un conseiller avisé et qu'un amant pour lui. Ce ne serait qu'une perte de temps supplémentaire. Pour le moment la jeune femme semblait perdre son air provocateur, prise de court par la colère du souverain.

_ C'est le rôle de ta compagne !insista pourtant la Perse.

_ Tu n'es pas ma compagne ! Tu n'es que mon épouse, une obligation de plus pour m'assurer un héritier ! Si Héphaïstion pouvait me donner un enfant, cette alliance n'aurait même pas lieu d'être. Il ferait un bien meilleur parti que toi et serait un époux fabuleux, désirable pour son esprit et non pas pour son sang… Tu n'es là que pour combler le seul manque d'Héphaïstion. Tâche de ne pas l'oublier si tu veux conserver ta liberté.

Repoussant assez violemment son épouse, obligation qui lui était détestable, Alexandre sortit en vitesse de la pièce. Il ne voulait pas laisser cette créature dégrader son humeur, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être contrarié par ses propos, et les mots qui lui avaient échappés… Mais il se rassura en se disant que Roxanne était obligée de garder le silence sur cet échange si elle voulait conserver le confort de son titre. Il ne serait pas difficile au Roi de la faire assassiner…

Le fils de Zeus se débarrassa de ses sombres pensées en arrivant devant les portes des appartements de son aimé. Un sourire ravi aux lèvres, il s'y glissa sans bruit et admira une scène qui l'aurait frappé de la flèche de Cupidon si ce n'était pas déjà le cas. Son bel Héphaïstion dormait paisiblement, le drap remonté jusqu'à la taille –bien qu'Alexandre l'ait couvert avec plus de soin avant de partir, mais il avait visiblement bougé. Installé sur le flanc, son général agrippait d'une main son oreiller, ses cheveux éparpillés avec grâce sur les draps de satin bleu foncé. Ce devait être un cadeau d'Aphrodite à l'intention du roi…

Perdu dans son admiration, le blond s'approcha sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Assez rapidement, il put s'assoir sur le lit, face au visage sculpté par les dieux de son aimé. Un soupir échappa au général jalousé de ses vis-à-vis, annonçant son réveil proche. En effet, quelques secondes plus tard il s'étirait paresseusement puis ouvrait ses yeux, tombant directement sur le visage souriant de l'homme avec lequel il avait grandit et, plus récemment, passé la nuit.

_ Hum… Quelle délicieuse vision…, murmura Alexandre toujours subjugué.

Sous l'effet du compliment le brun baissa les yeux en rougissant, gêné. Le roi le força à rencontrer de nouveau son regard, caressant sa joue pour avoir son attention.

_ Tu es tellement beau quand tu souris… A vrai dire tu es beau en permanence, tellement que parfois ça en est insupportable pour moi parce que je jalouse les personnes qui peuvent te voir aussi radieux…

Cette nouvelle déclaration, véritable cri du cœur, sembla perturber Héphaïstion. Le brun perdit son sourire et se redressa en position assise, l'air plus distant et timide qu'à son réveil. Le Roi fut déstabilisé par ce brusque changement d'humeur qu'il ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer. Il hésitait quant à la marche à suivre pour ramener son aimé vers des sentiments plus doux. Pouvait-il se permettre de l'enlacer malgré son trouble ?

_ Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant et pas avant ? C'est parce que je voulais partir que tu t'es comporté de la sorte ?se lança Héphaïstion déjà résigné. Ne pouvait-on pas en parler plutôt ?

Le souverain eu le plus grand mal à comprendre les dires de son compagnon, à les concevoir. Lorsque ce fut fait, il peinait à résister à son instinct qui lui dictait de l'attraper par le bras et de le secouer jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille de ce cauchemar éveillé. Il pouvait se permettre un pareil comportement avec Roxanne, mais certainement pas avec Héphaïstion. Le brun lui était tellement précieux…

_ Mais enfin Héphaïstion !s'épouvanta Alexandre. Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? Remets-tu en doute l'affection que je te porte ?

Les yeux tristes et embués de larmes du brun répondirent à sa place, serrant le cœur du Roi qui était déjà suffisamment malmené… N'écoutant que son instinct, le blond enferma le corps de son aimé dans ses bras, craignant plus que jamais de le voir disparaitre à jamais s'il ne parvenait pas à le convaincre. Et il savait que les arguments de la veille ne suffiraient pas cette fois… Héphaïstion était perdu, incertain, balloté entre sa raison qui lui disait que le roi ne pouvait s'attacher de la sorte à lui quand tant de femmes sublimes l'entouraient, et son cœur qui lui criait de profiter de cette magie éphémère.

Le roi adressa un sourire plein de compassion à son aimé et s'installa en face de lui, assis sur le lit, tenant tendrement ses mains dans les siennes. Il inspira un grand coup avant de se lancer, conscient qu'il s'attaquait à une argumentation laborieuse qu'il peinait lui-même à ordonner par moment. Mais c'était important pour Héphaïstion, donc nécessaire.

_ Aristote a raison : deux hommes ne peuvent s'aimer d'un amour sensuel sans s'attirer mille malheurs…, débuta avec maladresse le blond.

Le brun se tendit dans l'étreinte de son Roi. Ce début n'annonçait rien de bon, surtout quand il confirmait les plus anciennes craintes du général. Cette leçon était marquée au fer rouge dans son âme. Aristote avait arrêté son regard sur lui ce jour-là, plus avisé que quiconque devant cet enfant qui accompagnait le futur roi…

Alexandre, bien que manquant de tact, s'aperçut cependant de son erreur et s'empressa de préciser.

_ Mais ne craint rien mon tendre Héphaïstion. Nous ne risquons rien… Certes, nos modèles ont eu un destin funeste, mais peut-on pour autant leur reprocher l'amour qui les liait ? Non, je ne pense pas. Nous ne sommes pas juste amants Héphaïstion, nous sommes bien plus. Tu es mon compagnon depuis des années, mon camarade, mon ami, mon conseiller, et tant d'autres titres encore. Tu es plus roi que moi, parce que l'empire ne tiendrait pas une seule journée debout sans toi. Contrairement à tous ces hommes qui ont provoqué leur malheur par leur luxure, nous nous désirons d'une autre façon. Nous avons tellement plus à nous offrir que nos corps…

Héphaïstion frissonna. Il n'avait pas froid, loin de là. La faute revenait à Alexandre dont le regard et les propos si intenses le remuaient jusqu'aux tréfonds de son être. Le roi interpréta mal ce tremblement et couvrit dont les épaules de son aimé d'une couverture avant de l'attirer tendrement sur ses genoux pour lui communiquer sa propre chaleur. Le geste qui était parfaitement anodin de la part du souverain symbolisait beaucoup pour le brun. L'argument était bien plus frappant que le discours du fils de Zeus, qu'il écoutait pourtant avec attention.

_ Ce que je veux te dire, c'est que je n'ai compris que trop tard ceci. Enfin non, pas trop tard… Tardivement plutôt. J'étais terrifié Héphaïstion. J'avais peur de te perdre si j'osais te faire connaître la profondeur de mon amour à ton égard, je redoutais les mots d'Aristote. Mais hier tu ne m'as pas vraiment laissé le choix. J'ai réalisé que je te perdrais si je n'agissais pas, que tu avais besoin de plus dans ta vie. Alors j'ai prié les dieux pour ne pas faire fausse route et j'ai cédé au désir qui m'habitait.

Plein de douceur, Alexandre reposa son front contre celui de son général. Celui-ci le fixait, l'examinait, depuis qu'il avait repris la parole et le roi était ravi de voir que l'incertitude et la peur se dissipaient petit à petit de ces orbes glacées. Cependant Héphaïstion reconnaissait au souverain le droit d'ouvrir complètement son cœur, de lui laisser savoir tout ce qui l'agitait à lui qui était depuis toujours son confident.

_ Mais ce matin j'ai compris mes erreurs. Je t'ai bêtement blessé et rabroué en repoussant mes instincts. L'amour se nourrit, comme tout autre chose qui aspire à grandir. Notre amour est fort, plus que les mots, et nous ne le soignons pas assez. En sublimant notre amour, nous porterons le royaume à son apogée. Nous atteindrons notre rêve… Tu es ma muse Héphaïstion… je ne saurais faire quoi que ce soit sans toi…

Les larmes revinrent habiter les yeux du général, mais c'étaient celles qu'Alexandre chérissait tant. Des larmes de bonheur, d'émoi. Comment rester de marbre face à pareille déclaration ? A la fois tendre et passionnée…

_ Et toi tu es un conquérant, et un doux rêveur…, répliqua le brun dans un soupir attendri.

Le blond lui adressa un sourire aimant en caressant sa joue. Il voulait graver cet instant dans sa mémoire. C'était l'aboutissement d'une attente, d'une angoisse… c'était le dénouement qu'il attendait depuis sa rencontre avec celui qui serait plus tard son général. Aussi il posa la seule question dont la réponse lui importait réellement.

_ Ai-je conquis ton cœur ?

Un petit rire silencieux secoua le torse d'Héphaïstion. Comment pouvait-il lui demander ça ? N'était-ce pas déjà assez évident ? Mais le roi restait imperturbable, attendant la réponse dans une certaine appréhension. Déposant sa main sur la nuque de son aimé, le brun mit fin à son attente.

_ Depuis si longtemps mon Alexandre…, susurra-t-il avec des yeux brillants.

Un large sourire fendit le visage du roi qui ferma les yeux quelques secondes, en proie à un bonheur presque étouffant.

_ C'est la seule conquête qui m'importe vraiment…, souffla Alexandre rayonnant.

Le fils de Zeus n'avait pas encore rouvert les yeux quand son compagnon posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce fut à son tour de frissonner alors que le baiser s'approfondissait. Assez rapidement ils se retrouvèrent tous deux allongés sur le lit, Héphaïstion au dessus. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de luxure dans leurs gestes, c'était juste la fougue que leur insufflait cette promesse implicite, et la joie d'avoir dépassé tous les non-dits.

FIN


End file.
